gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu
|colorscheme= TokugawaColors |image= |jname= 一橋喜々 徳川喜々 |rname=''Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu'' Tokugawa Nobu Nobu |ename= Nobu Nobu Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu Tokugawa |status= Alive |epithet= |lesson= Lesson 468 |episode= Episode 281 |hair= Light Brown |birthday= |affiliation= Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu Faction Bakufu Tendoshu |race= Human |gender= Male |occupation=15th Shogun |jva= Namikawa Daisuke }} Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu is the 15th shogun and the head of the Hitotsubashi faction. Background Nobu Nobu is part of the Hitotsubashi faction that opposed the Tokugawa faction that was in control of the government until the 14th shogun, Tokugawa Shige Shige, was assassinated. When the Tendoshuu step in to establish the Hitotsubashi faction as the new leaders of the government, Nobu Nobu becomes the 15th shogun. However, it wasn't last long because of his tyranny into killing an innocent people who didn't commit any crimes, cause a rebellion within the country, as his subordinates defects to the rebel side for their sins on assassinating Shige Shige, along with the people resided in Edo, who wants to have a true peace if Shige Shige is still a shogun, and worthy to inherit the title. Appearance Personality Nobu Nobu is very egotistical and tends to think of himself as pertaining to an elitist group separate from common people. He believes he is a great shogun whose position overshadows all others. His megalomania is reflected in his desire for others to obey him. Nobu Nobu is also a sadist as shown when he had two cabaret girls slain for his enjoyment because they did not meet his beauty expectations. Because of his ruthless method and sided with Tendoshu on ruling the country with a merciless way, and thus leading all citizens sided with the rebels, because of the death of the wise great Shogun, Shige Shige caused by him and Tendoshu, Nobu Nobu has so many enemies for selling humanity to Tendoshu. Strength & Abilities Relationships Friend & Ally *'Tendoshu': Like Tokugawa Sada Sada, he delivered all of the country's freedom into their hands and used this to appease to them. Unfortunately, the Tendoshu see Nobu Nobu as nothing more than a puppet they can use to control the government. Enemies *'Ikeda Asaemon': Was originally the 17th Ikeda Yaemon that served as the head executioner for the shogunate. She later stepped down from that position and became enemies with the Hitotsubashi faction. *'Ikeda Yaemon': Was originally the 18th Ikeda Yaemon that served as an executioner, later becoming a serial killer under Nobu Nobu's service, until he defect the faction, sacrificing his life to save his step sister, Asaemon and Gintoki, thus beheaded Yaemon's head for his betrayal. *'Sasaki Isaburo': Isaburo became the new police chief after Nobu Nobu dismantled the Shinsengumi and sentenced to beheading Katakuriko and Kondo. Nobu Nobu replaced Katakuriko with Isaburo as the new director of Edo's police force. However, Isaburo's true loyalty belongs to Shige Shige, plan to coup against a corrupted Bakufu and Tendoshu to avenge his wise leader and his family *'Imai Nobume':She became the current Edo police deputy commander and the assistant of Isaburo after the Shinsengumi was disintegrated. Turns out like Isaburo, Nobume's true loyalty belongs to the wisest and has a good in them, like Shige Shige. *'Sakata Gintoki': For having usurped the shogun's throne, Nobu Nobu culminating in Shige Shige's death and threatened Otae to cut her with a sword, Gintoki punched Nobu Nobu after stopping Hijikata's attempt to harm Nobu Nobu. Gintoki nurtures a sense of revenge on Nobu Nobu because he feels guilty about seeing Kondo surrendering to Nobume to be beheaded. This fault may be related to the fact of Gintoki have been forced to decapitate Shouyo to save the life of Katsura and Takasugi in the past. *'Kondo Isao': Nobu Nobu, after usurping the Edo's trone, ordered the beheading of Kondo. *'Tokugawa Shige Shige': Nobu Nobu plotted a coup to usurp the shogunate, culminating in Shige Shige's death. *'Takasugi Shinsuke': Originally seen as an ally however, he allied with Tendoshu and been using him, Kiheitai and Harusame to kill Shige Shige all along *'Kamui': He's responsible of Nobu Nobu's insanity after being humiliated by him, when Nobu Nobu though being shogun, but not yet as the throne was Shige Shige's. *'Matsudaira Katakuriko': Like Kondo, Katakuriko was also sentenced to beheading by Nobu Nobu. *'Otae':Nobu Nobu sadistically threatened to cut off Otae's head with a sword after her rant against him. *'Hijikata Toushirou': Hijikata lost his job to his rival Sasaki at the order of Nobu Nobu. In addition the former vice-commander of the Shinsengumi tried to punch him when he threatened Otae with a sword, but Gintoki prevented him taking the punch instead. *'Kozenigata Heiji': After Shige Shige's death, Kozenigata quits Bakufu because he knows that Nobu Nobu is a tyrant, but still served his job as freelance detective on his own service now. * Haji - Kozenigata's sidekick, she supports him at all the time, including when he quits Bakufu. * Katsura Kotarou - One of Gintoki's ally since Joui war. When Nobu Nobu threaten everyone under his tyranical rule whereas Tae, Heiji, Haji, and Gintoki (also Hijikata) dare opposed him, Katsura helps most of the people who grew tired of Nobu Nobu tyranny, to escape by using a smoke bomb, sacrificing his life in order to see Kondo again. Story Grim Reaper Arc Nobu Nobu first appearance was the carpet ship where he personally came and beheaded The 18th Ikeda Yaemon for his betrayel to the faction. Shogun Assassination Arc Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Trivia * His name is based on Tokugawa Yoshinobu 徳川慶喜, the 15th and last shogun. Who went under the name Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu 一橋慶喜 as the 14th shogun's gardian. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadistic Type Category:Editing needed Category:Human